


Shopping

by Aj090901



Series: October Prompt Challenge 2018 [28]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-21 09:09:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16573721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aj090901/pseuds/Aj090901





	Shopping

Ezran ran through the streets excited tugging his older brother, Callum, behind him. They both had giant grins on their faces as they looked at the many exotic items for sale in the market. They had actually been able to find a mixed town so that Rayla would not have to hide away.

  
In fact, she was looking around for something too. The place was so diverse that they had many items from many different places. She even looked, dare I say it, excited.

  
Ezran pretty much zoned in on the treats while Callum kept leaning back in hopes of catching sight of an interesting stall with magic or maybe books. Ezran was practically drooling out the mouth as his brother bought both him and Bait a quick snack.

  
After having their share of running back and forth throughout the marketplace they all found a seat together where they ate lunch. They all laughed as they made their way through the food before finally they packed up and were ready to leave.

  
They were gonna need the strength for they had a long path ahead of them.

 


End file.
